Beat of My Heart
by EarwenLalaith
Summary: Songfic for Davy Jones and his many different lasses, mostly Bad Luck Bree, one of my friend's OCs and my favorite Davy girl. Song doesn't belong to me.R&R please!


Beat of my heart

A/N: I really don't like Hilary Duff anymore, especially since she became an anorexic scary person, but when I heard this song again, randomly searching for music, I thought it reminded me of Davy and all the OCs created who fall in love with him, especially Bad Luck Bree, NOT created by me but by one of my friends. So this is pretty much dedicated to Bree, sort of like a fanfiction about a fanfiction(so complicated, sigh XD) so yeah. The beginning of the song is especially Davy-ish with the heartbeat and all. XD

Disclaimer: Bree doesn't belong to me, Jones doesn't belong to me, and the song belongs to Hilary Duff.

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart_

On Isla Cruces, in a chest within a chest, a place with no inhabitants, was my heart. Alone and neglected, the only sound on the island was its distant beat, the sound ricocheting off the sides of the chest. That was the way it was, after my Calypso left me. After I was neglected by her. I dominated the seas, became a monster and, whether for the better or worst, I gained power no man ever had. I forgot how to love, how it felt to be loved, and it was just as well in my book.

_I'm thinking about_

_Letting it out_

_I wanna give in_

_I want to go out_

I thought it was well. I lived my life the way I thought I should have, without feelings or attachments of any kind. Then I began to realize that all those years, I hadn't really lived at all. I had let my life pass me by, like a fleeting fancy. And a small part of me, a living and growing part, was begging to come out. It was begging to me to let it out and though I did not listen, someone else did.

_Been looking around_

_I finally found _

_The rhythm of love_

_The feeling of sound_

She came onto the Dutchman, the real key to my heart. I did not realize it then, I thought she was but an annoyance I had to sweep out of the way. It wasn't so. She made me feel different, a storm to the sea. The rhythm in my heart changed.

_It's making a change _

_The feeling is strange_

_It's coming right back_

_Right back in my range_

The emotions she stirred within me were new and alien to me. I felt like I was learning to walk again, I knew how, I just couldn't do it. We fought, we raged. The sea shook with our tempers, our hearts beating as one, yet one day something changed and we fought no more. She taught me how it felt to love freely and unconditionally and to be loved back equally.

_Not worried about _

_Anything else_

_I'm waking up_

_To the beat of my _

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart_

She is with me now, and always will be. I will never let her go and she will never leave me. But even if I have her, even if I love her, I think of the one who ruined my life, the one who stole my heart.

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_It tears us apart_

Calypso is dead to me. I no longer love her, and I wonder if I ever did. _She _is my life now. My beautiful pirate. Calypso is nothing to her. If only I had known it then, but I didn't and now she is paying for it because that small part of me that wonders, that strays to Calypso, it creates a void between us, a void I will fight to fill until I succeed. Because now all I want, is her to be happy.

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_Now I'm back to the start_

The feelings I have, they will never go away. I will live with them forever. I'm back to how I was long ago, before Calypso, before the storm, before it all. And I am happy. I would never give it up. Just to see her every day, to hear her say: "I love you Davy", it means the world to me and nothing can replace it. Especially not my past.

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my heart_

_I'm up from my down  
I turn it around _

_I'm making it back_

_I'm not gonna drown_

I have triumphed over myself, over Calypso, over it all. Calypso does not know it. She thinks I still love her. If only she knew I didn't. If only she knew I have an angel in her stead. Maybe one day she will, but not today. Today I have my angel in my arms and I'm not letting go any time soon.

_I'm taking a stance _

_I won't miss a chance_

_I want you to see_

_I'm not scared to dance_

But when Calypso will see me and _her, _I will savor the opportunity. I will hold her up to Calypso and shower her with kisses, I will see Calypso cower under our happiness, our passion, our love.

_The way that you feel_

_Could never be real_

_I want you to know_

_I've finished the deal_

Calypso's words with never fade. They will live on in my heart, the keeper of my memories. That is why I do not want it back. I do not want the memories. I will keep them away. And I will forget them.

_So I'm saying to you_

_I'll always be true_

_To the rhythm inside_

_To the beat of my _

_To the beat of my _

_The beat of my heart_

Calypso will hear me when I tell her she had lost. She had lost it all. She has lost me, she has lost my love, she has lost it all…except for the memories, that I keep well locked away forever more.

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_It tears us apart_

My angel of the seas looks at me. She knows that I am still troubled by my past. But she does not mention it. She knows I will try to rid myself of it. She knows I will fight it. And her trust in me will help me fight it through, right to the end.

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_The beat of my heart_

_Now I'm back to the start_

I am where I began, I am once again fighting my feelings. Before I would have stayed clear from that path and stayed in a feelingless shell. But she takes my hand and I know that this is right. I like where I am. Whoever said going forward is going back was damn well right, and I honor them for realizing it well before I did.

_To the beat of my _

_To the beat of my _

_The beat of my heart_

_Away, away, away away…_

I will push the memories away. That beat has faltered, it has gone away. It is replaced by something new. Something fresh, something beautiful…

_To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my_

_The beat of my heart_

It has been replaced by the beat of my heart, the one that loves her with all its might. Not the one who mourns Calypso, that one is buried away. But the one that lives, the one that beats, the one that is strong, that is my heart. And its beat will live forevermore.


End file.
